Scarlet Spider
Scarlet Spider is a vigilante with spider-powers, made possible by Doctor Octopus experimenting on him. He claims that he is in fact the first true "Spider-Man", having come before Peter Parker, the "current" Spider-Man. He was later given the name Ben '''by Aunt May. Biography According to himself, Scarlet was captured by Doctor Octopus and was subjected to many painful experiments by him, which likely granted him his spider abilities. He was able to escape and forced to live in the sewers. He states that he feels the sewers are "the only place for a freak like him". Scarlet doesn't like getting involved in conflicts, and is constantly annoyed by Spider-Man's puns, jokes and childish attitude. Scarlet only grudgingly agrees to assist Spider-Man in combating Doc Ock, due to his grudge against the villain for what he did to him. Powers and Abilities * '''Genetically Enhanced Attributes: Claiming to have been bitten by a radioactive spider like Spider-Man and having been to augmented further by unknown experiments by Dr. Octopus, Scarlet Spider possesses essentially the same powers as Spider-Man plus some additional ones. This shows that Kaine's Spider-Man are much more evolved than Spider-Man's powers. ** Superhuman Strength: Scarlet Spider has a high degree of strength, able to kick a car through the air and launch it at a target. ** Superhuman Endurance: Scarlet Spider is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human, having been hit with tremendous blunt force by Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms and quickly rebounding ** Superhuman Agility: Scarlet Spider has tremendous agility, able to maneuver through the air with exceptional balance and equilibrium. He can jump very high and far from a stationary position and execute professional level flips and acrobatics. ** Superhuman Reflexes: '''Scarlet Spider's are near instantaneous, able to dodge a barrage of blasts unscathed. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: Scarlet Spider can continue fighting for extended periods of time while showing no signs of exhaustion, allowing to continue fighting at peak performance. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Scarlet Spider's augmented metabolism has a low-level rapid healing factor, which allows him to regenerate epithelial cells/tissues at an accelerated rate. It is likey that his aging has also been decelerated to a great degree. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damages done to vital organs nor regenerate amputated limbs. ** '''Wall-Crawling: Scarlet Spider can crawl along surfaces much like a spider would. ** Spider-Sense: Scarlet Spider has supernatural survival instincts to sense dangers that happens moments before it actually happens. ** Organic Webbing: Unlike Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider is able to produce a near-endless supply of webbing produced from his own body. He is able to unleash his webbing with the same hand gesture as Spider-Man but shows more finesse and versatility in his web usage, such as created "bolo-web". ** Retractable Stinger: From both of his wrists, Scarlet Spider is able to produce a pronounced stinger about the length of a standard sword. It is very sharp and durable, able to cleanly and effortlessly slice through solid metal. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Scarlet Spider is high proficient in battle. Using a combination of his natural agility and reflexes, he is able to easily fend off attacks from multiply directions. * Expert Pilot: Scarlet Spider is an exceptional plane pilot, able to quickly adjusted to the unique controls of the "Spider-Jet" and skillfully maneuver it about. Background Information * While this version is based on Kaine Parker, even bearing Kaine's scar and shortcut, he was given the name Ben by Aunt May, as a reference to Ben Reilly, the original Scarlet Spider from the comics. However, his real name could still possibly be Kaine. * Unlike most of his incarnations, who are clones of Peter Parker, Ben was a normal man who was mutated with spider powers, thanks to Doc Ock. However, he could very well be Peter's long lost brother, a connection none of them knew about. This could be all but officially confirmed when he was unmasked by Aunt May, showing that he is in fact a spitting image of Peter. * Like his Ultimate comic book counterpart, Kaine's powers were made possible by Doctor Octopus. Although he wasn't "created", but rather transformed. * Ben claims that he is in fact the first spider-themed person, apparently having came before Peter Parker/Spider-Man. * Ben is also the first Scarlet Spider before his alter ego was temporarily used by Flash Thompson (shortly before turning into Agent Venom). Ironically enough, Flash's costume resembled Ben Reilly's Scarlet Spider costume, while this version wears Kaine Parker's costume, yet is named Ben. * Ben's connection and hatred of Doctor Octopus may reference Kaine murdering Ock in the comics. * The way Ben lived in the sewer before encountering Spider-Man, is similar to the way X-Men series' mutant group of Morlocks lives. * After getting turned into a Lizard, and getting cured, Scarlet's costume tears in multiple places, including the bottom portion of his mask, revealing his nose and mouth. His face appeared to greatly resemble Peter's. Later, after protecting Aunt May, he allowed her to take off his mask, revealing that his face does in fact resemble Peter's, driving the theory that the two are brothers. Appearances Season 4: Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister 6 * Hydra Attacks, Part 1 * Hydra Attacks, Part 2 * Miles From Home * Iron Vulture * Lizards * Double Agent Venom * Beached * Force of Nature Screenshots Scarlet spider.png 4-1460571471.PNG web warriors.PNG 123-3.PNG 122-3.PNG 116-1484623823.PNG 115-1484623811.PNG 114-1484623811.PNG 113-1484623799.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Web Warriors Category:Wallcrawling Category:Stealth Force Category:Body Alteration Category:Pilot Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Transformation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Disguise Category:Sarcasm Category:Hydra Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Traitor Category:Double Agent Category:Shield Category:Neutral Category:Driver Category:Armor Users Category:Amnesia Category:Vengeance Category:Synthezoid Category:Temper Category:Alpha Male Category:Orphan Category:Spy Category:Super Hero Category:Secret Keeper Category:Lab Rat Category:Code of Honor Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Spider Physiology